A tale of Cinderella
by Maddyrocks
Summary: Marie is miss treated, unloved and utterly invisble...well except to Jon, who is popular, loved by everyone and wishes he was invisible. But when they meet their lives change, but what happens when her mask slips off and he see's who she really is. xxx
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is another story thats completely different from Judging by the cover. _**

**_This is a romance once again...can you notice my genre?... based on the fairy tale of Cinderella.._**

**_Disclamier: This is based on Cinderella the fairy tale. The characters however are my own ._**

**_Read, review and enjoy!_**

**_xxx_**

* * *

'OK, checklist time…dresses…'

'Check'

'…make-up...'

'Check'

'…Sleeping bag's…'

'Check'

'…hair dyer and straightners…oh and curlers…'

'Check'

'…shoes…'

'Check'

'…jewellery...'

'Check'

'Wash bags'

'Check'

'…and we are done! Hot, sexy and ready to party!'

Katie and Suzy had been preparing for tomorrow night their whole lives, meeting the right people, looking the right way and acting with the right attitude. Tomorrow night was the prom, a night of great beauty and spender a night to be glamorous. And they were damned if they messed it up now, and they were going to spend it properly and have a good time. Prom in the USA, is like a life changing thing, you can make the best and worse decisions of your life and it was a pivotal moment in any teenagers life. Here in London England, it was the most special night of a teenagers life until their final college party, which would leave them all drunk, high or asleep.

But tonight the girls were off to their friends house so they could all prepare for the prom together tomorrow evening. It also created a brilliant alibi if one of them needed to slip off with their dates, or indeed some other guy.

Their bedroom door swung suddenly open and their younger sister, Marie, entered the room loaded up with bags of shopping.

'Oh Marie! You are a sweetie! Thanks for bringing up our bags.' Said Katie rather sarcastically, 'Do you think you could have done it any faster?'

'We need you to pack our cases for tonight, remember to put padding around the shoes so they don't get scuffed, or you'll be paying for them.' Remarked Suzy as she grabbed her latest fashion jacket and swung it over her shoulder, with effortless style. 'We're off, got to go meet The Girls for some lunch. We'll be back in 2 hours so you had better be finished by then.'

Katie and Suzy then turned and walked, with seductive ease, out of the room and out to whatever new restaurant they had just discovered with 'The Girls'. It seemed ever present to Marie that her sisters were vain, over-egotistical sluts and they were never going to change.

Marie began the process of packing her sisters cases, folding the casual clothes, and PJ's, packing the shoes (with padding of course!) and boxing the different hair appliances.

Marie was browsing through the several other bags of shoes and accessoires, when she came across a pair of beautiful black heels with the most delicate diamond incrusted sliver straps. The diamonds seemed to glow in the light, more than it seemed possible for any gem, and she could not remove her gaze from these…magic shoes. After what seemed like an age she pulled her eyes away and re-boxed them with sadness in her heart.

She had the most perfect dress to wear with those shoes, if only she could go to the prom too.

She could hear Katie and Suzy arrive back and quickly piled the rest of the boxes into the shoe cupboard, locked it and went back to her own room. Their voices approached but turned into the other room before reaching her own, and she felt a sigh of relief and grief. They would be gone tonight and not back again until Sunday afternoon, once they had recovered from the prom.

Oh that prom. It was what was on every single persons mind for the last two weeks: what they were going to wear, how they would have their hair which was mostly the girls. But even the guys were at it, who they were taking to prom, if they would get lucky, what aftershave smelt the best. Marie would have loved to have been all caught up in the beautiful rhythm of it all too, but what was the point when she couldn't go. It was so unfair, she was in her last year too, she had done her exams just like everyone else, and she had every right to go to prom like the rest of them, like her sisters. Yes, her sisters they were the reason she couldn't go. Although her sisters were technically older than her it was only by a few months, and what right did they have? Unfortunately they had their dad on their side, their dad, not hers. Marie had been adopted aged two, by Mr and Mrs Dore. Mrs Dore or Catherine as she was known had adopted Marie because she was her best friend's only child, fatherless and at age two became motherless. The Dore's initially accepted her and she felt loved and at home until she turned 8. That was when the family was shaken by the death of Mrs Catherine Dore, the only mother Marie really knew.

She had known that over the years the rest of the family had tired of having her around, and only Catherine made her feel loved and needed, but when she died the story changed. They no longer felt they needed to be nice to her, and treated her unwell and since then she had not once felt she was worthy or cared for.

That was how life was, and she had learnt to accept it. The prom was just another thing that she wasn't allowed to do in case she embarrassed her sisters or made her 'father' look like a fool.

The memory of her mother made her think back to a time when she had felt down at school and her mother had comforted her. They had sat on this very bed and she had told her mum about not fitting in and how it made her feel. She exclaimed at how her sisters had loads of friends and how they planned to go to the prom when they were old enough and wear beautiful dresses. She had not felt like she could go because she would know no-one and se would not enjoy it. Her mother had comforted her and hugger her so tight she felt better from just her love. Catherine had then taken her into the main bedroom and opened the wardrobe to revel all kinds of beautiful dresses, and pulled out an amazing white and black number that Marie had often admired. Catherine gave Marie that dress as a gift telling her to wear it to the prom, make it something to aim for, to make friends and be invited to the prom.

Mare got up and walked over to her small wardrobe and reached far into the back and found a long plastic covering that protected the dress from getting dusty or dirty. The dress looked every bit as gorgeous as it had all those years ago and her deep green eyes sparkled at the memory and the pure beauty of it. For sometime she stood admiring it and hope its colours would never fade and so maybe in 10 years time she would find an occasion to wear it to.

The loud sounds of arguing suddenly alerted Marie of the fast approaching steps, and she hung the dress back up and closed her wardrobe soundlessly.

Her door swung open violently and she was aware of Katie's apparent distress.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' She yelled at the top of her voice.

Marie was clueless to what she could have possibly done to upset her sister.

'You are just trying to get in with the in-crowd, well guess what it's not going to happen! Get that into your thick skull you nasty little maggot!'

Marie still dumbstruck to what had happened asked politely, 'Errmm…Sorry? But I don't understand what I've done'

This clearly was the wrong answer because Katie's face grew redder.

'You…said you would…' She could barely manage to speak for the anger, '…be on the…committee making the…YEAR BOOK!' She managed to squeeze out.

'Oh,' said Marie, slightly surprised at this exclamation ' Is that a problem, it's just principle Marcee said he wanted me to help. I couldn't really say no.'

'Yes you could! You know I'm on it too with the girls, it's not something for sad people like you. People with no friends aren't real people, you have no right to help out. Tell them you can't do it because something came up, make up anything, but you will not be on that committee!' Katie exclaimed once again and turned upon her heel.

Another thing they can take away from me, she thought.

Katie and Suzy left that evening to go to their friend Beth's house. Marie didn't say goodbye, she didn't need to they wouldn't notice anyway. She curled up on her bed, and wondered what tomorrow night was going to be like, she imagined the lovely decorated hotel room, the drink an snack table, the people who would attend, she thought about everything she would be missing.

Slowly the reality came to her, she could sit and think depressing thoughts about what she couldn't do or she'd do something she could.

From under her bed she pulled out a sewing machine and a box full of old bits of clothes. She sat at the small desk in her room and began work using the materials. Her father would only give her a small allowance for clothes every two months, or when his daughters exclaimed that she needed new clothes because she was embarrassing them.

But Marie loved to make her own garments, something original and different, using old scraps from previous outfits of her own or her sisters. She had just found an old pair of Suzy's jeans that she clearly thought were out of season, and was using the scraps to make new and funky patterens on the trouser legs when she heard a knock on her door.

Her father appeared at the door wearing a coat and with a bag slung over his shoulder.

'I'm going away for the weekend, to see a friend. He lives in Manchester so I'm travelling down today and I'll be back on Sunday, probably around the same time as the girls. So don't wait up.' He looked uncomfortable as he often did around Marie, waiting to see if she was going to say anything. It was the only time she had any power over him, she let him sqerm for a minute and as he was about to leave, relieved she hadn't talked back, she called out to him.

'Roy.' He turned and faced her once more.

'Can I have some money for this weeks food shopping? Is there anything we really need or that Katie or Suzy want?' She asked with no emotion in her voice.

'Here…' He handed her £50. 'Nothing I know of, you can ask them yourself. I've got to go.' He turned and left, thudded down the stair slammed the door and reved the car engine.

Marie smiled broadly. This was brilliant! No Katie. No Suzy. No Roy. How could this be more excellent. Of course she knew the answer, she glanced over to the wardrobe at the plastic cover slightly sticking out. The only thing that would make this situation any better was to fulfil her promise to her mum, and go to the prom. But it was impossible, they would find out and then she'd be in deep trouble. No, that was not an option, so she pushed the thought away and turned back to the sewing machine.

A few hours later she packed away the sewing machine and the box of scraps and folded her newly accessoirsed trousers in her draw and a top she had created in the wardrobe. As she opened the door she remembered the dress again, and took it out. What was the use? It probably wouldn't fit anyway, why was she still in her heart considering going?

There was nothing for it, but to try it on and see. She removed the cover and hung it on the edge of her bed. She removed her top and jeans and slipped the dress over her head, zipping up the side. It fitted perfectly, she looked good in it, even she could see that. It fitted her hips like gloves and her medium sized chest looked beautifully round and curvy. It even made her look taller, and her face longer and thinner. And her auburn hair looked glossy and fabulous.

The bottom was alittle long, but she could shortern that abit. What was she thinking? She had no shoes, no make-up, no jewerly and even if she did she would turn up and Suzy and Katie would notice her straight away and forcefully remove her if they could, or call their dad. No she couldn't go.

She slipped the dress back off and put it back on its hanger, and covered it once again, pushing it to the back of the cupboard once again, where it would probably stay. She turned toward her bed and dropped onto it, her face in the covers and screamed.

Another dream, not come true.

* * *

**_Hey hopede you enjoyed..review now and let me know..!_**

**_bye for now_**

**_Maddyrocks xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people,_

_Here's the second chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

_Hope you enjoy, and review if want and feel free to comment on what you like and don't:D_

_Maddy xxx_

* * *

Marie woke up the next morning and went through her usual Saturday routine, washing, cleaning, ironing and all the other tiresome jobs that her father and sisters did not feel they had the time or energy for. She made herself a late breakfast after she had finished and watched TV. She had only just settled when the phone rang.

'Hello?' She answered

'Marie? It's Katie. Look we forgot to bring the cameras. You'll have to drop them round here.'

'Can't you come home and get them for yourself, it's not far.'

'No. We have company. Look Marie, your going to bring them round here in one hour and you are going to turn up looking half descent and you are not going to embarrasses me or Suzy in anyway or we'll get daddy on to you. Do you understand? One hour.'

The line went dead and Marie replaced the handset.

Half descent? She wanted Marie to look half descent? Fine. She'd knock them off their feet. Marie marched up the stairs and crashed through her bedroom door, she found her nicest jeans and most beautiful, low cut top and put them on the bed. She fished out the case which held the very little make-up she had, taken from Suzy or Katie's own cases.

She washed her hair shampooing twice and conditioning twice, she blow dyed it using Katie's spare hair dyer and straightened it. She shaved her legs finely, creamed and moisturised to within an inch of her life and sprayed on her mother's favourite perfume. She pulled on her jeans and top and looked in the mirror.

She looked good, Marie was not an unattractive person, she just didn't get noticed because of her sisters. She had beautiful dark brown hair that didn't quite reach her elbows and deeply green eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Her eye brows were naturally a good shape and she had never had to pluck them, her skin was not greasy and without any treatment she had never gotten spots.

No Marie was actually very pretty, and she was proud that at least she didn't look as ugly as she felt.

Marie did her make-up carefully applying it so she didn't over do it, and once she was done she was quite pleased with the result.

She checked her watch she had 10 minutes to get round to their friends house and it was a 20 minute journey, she would have to ride her bike round there. She grabbed the cameras lying in Katie's desk top draw and threw them in her bag. Locking the house and unchaining her bike she rode round to the house.

Katie, Suzy, Trisha and all the other 'Girls' where sitting out on the wall talking to some guys from their school. Katie liked one of the guys, Jon, a tall guy with a sense of humor, dark hair and was fit from all the sports he played. He was the quite one of the group of lads outside the house, Micheal and Tad where the main contenders for speech, Breke, Tommy and Phil where chatting and Jon sat quietly not really included in the conversation.

Katie looked over at her her prom dance partener, Tommy, and back at Jon. There was such a difference between them, Tommy was blonde, very chatty, took time in his apperence you could tell he spent time in the mirror, but Jon was effortlessly cool and casual. He looked good without the effort, he was funny and chatty when it was the right subject and he never left anyone out of the group, but sometimes did not include himself in disscussions.

Along time ago Suzy had liked Jon too, but when he made no advances she gave up on him and since then had been dating her prom partner, Tad. He was nice too, also dark and good looking, he talked a lot and loved himself maybe a bit too much, but when it came to Suzy he actually did care. He bought her valentine's presents and never forgot her birthday. He'd always say good morning to her and to Katie, to be polite, and he treated her with care. Once he had got in a fight with a guy from school because he'd tried to corner Suzy in the bathrooms and try it on. Tad had been so insulted for both himself and Suzy that he had to sort the guy out. Of course he had been suspended but he hadn't cared.

They chatted, the girls flirting with the guys, prom dates or not, and were not aware of the approaching bike. Well all except Jon. He had heard the sound of the wheels turning, the chain pulling as the girl changed gear, the scuffing as the girl's trainer hit the floor to slow the bike, clearly the brakes were broken.

Firstly he noticed the rusting on the bike, it was a nice bike, or had been but had gotten neglected. Maybe he could offer to fix it up, mend the brakes. Then he looked at the girl riding it. She seemed medium height, slim, dark and quite beautiful, dressed simply yet elegantly, hair flowing freely behind her back. As she neared the group she pulled up on her bike, jumped off and wheeled it up the street to a near by house laying it on the floor. Jon supposed she must live round here, and wondered if she went to his school, if so why hadn't he noticed her before, and was she free to come to the prom tonight.

He was slightly surprised when the girl left her bike grabbed the bag from the back and started to walk toward the group he was sitting with. She drew closer and closer, head bent downward, looking at the ground rather than to look up at the people she was approaching. Jon suddenly realised that he had been staring at her for some time and looked back at the group, who were apparently unaware he had lost concentration, and still oblivious to the girl. When she drew right near them she coughed slightly, no one heard or maybe they didn't really care. She was standing closely to Jon and he could smell this lovely aroma of some flower he couldn't name. He felt bad that no-one was looking at her, so turned at the second cough.

'Hi. Can we help you?' He said trying to sound nice instead of rude.

'Ermmm…well…' She stuttered.

'Oh Marie! There you are. Got the cameras?' Broke in Katie suddenly noticing Marie's presence.

'Yea. Here.' Said Marie as quickly as possible and handed over the bag she had brought them in. In her hast she swung the bag and it hit Jon on the side of his head.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!' She exclaimed, worried she might have hurt him.

'Marie! You idiot! You can't even do a simple thing like bringing me some cameras. Your useless.' Katie exasperated in a high pitched voice.

'No, Katie. Really it's ok. Marie? Is that your name? Don't worry about it, it didn't hurt I'm fine really.' Said Jon in a desperate attempted to keep the situation cool, and anyway it really hadn't hurt him.

'Sorry, I'll go now. I'll see you later. Sorry.' Marie apologised for the last time, turned and walked away at the fastest possible speed her legs would carry her without actually running.

As she closed in on her bike she grabbed it off the floor and swung it to face the other direction, as she did, she looked up back at the group. The others had all turned back to their conversation, but Jon, who she only knew from school, was looking at her. He sent her an encouraging smile, to say it really was ok, but it only made her feel worse.

She climbed back on her bike and rode off, face bright red, breathing heavily and smiling slightly inside. Jon had smiled at her.

* * *

Later that day Jon walked through the door of his house and called out to his mum that he would be in his room, and to not disturb him. He crashed out on his bed and looked up at the ceiling above his head, it was littered with old posters and pictures from when it used to be his sisters room. He was close to his sister and so when she had moved out she told him to have her room, it was twice the size of his and had an en-suite. But somehow he had never gotten round to removing those posters and pictures, they left a mark on the room, a presence of her being around even though she lived in New Zealand now, miles away from England. He thought of her now and rang her number on the phone in his room.

'Hello?' She said.

'Ashley, hey it's Jon.'

'Hey Bro! How's it going on? What's up? Are mum and dad ok?' She sounded worried.

'No they are fine. Why would you think there was something up? Everything's cool.' He replied slightly defensively.

'No reason just you don't ring a whole lot now your in your final year and all, and when you do it's because there is something up. So spit it out, what's happening?'

'That's not true. I ring for other reasons too.'

'What ever Jon, just tell me why your upset.'

'Upset? Who said I was upset? I'm not upset.'

'Jon, the man doth protest too much me thinks.'

'I'm fine. Really.'

There was silence from the other end of the line, she waited for him to get uncomfortable and really explain.

'OK, ok. Well it's just…I met this girl today, she seems nice but she's Katie and Suzy's sister, and so I can't really be nice to her. I feel so bad though because when she hit me over the head with the bag today she was so shocked and upset and sorry, and Katie was so rude. And I tried to make the situation better, make her not feel so bad, but it didn't work and I think I made everything worse and she went bright red and I'm sure she'll never speak to me again. And you can bet if she did then Katie would get her in trouble in some way you know because she likes me and all. I don't know what to do and I know if I keep this up then I won't enjoy prom tonight at all.' He finished, slightly breathless.

Ashley who had been patiently listening on the other end of the line suddenly sighed.

'What?' Jon asked her.

'Jon, you have finally felt it. You have finally experienced the troubles of having a love life. The mixed web, the love triangle the whole thing, you did it.'

'What are you twittering on about?' Said Jon confused.

'Oh come on Jon! Can't you see that you like this girl, but you won't do anything because of Katie? You remember when I came home two years ago and fell on the sofa crying? Yea well that was when I met Mike. But I wouldn't do anything because I was already involved with Sam. But you see it's easier for you because you're not actually involved with Katie, she just likes you.'

Jon was silent for a minute wondering about what Ashley had just said, and if it made any sense. Maybe she was right. He remembered a slight tingle in his fingers when he saw Marie, the sweeping feeling of great happiness that he might be able to help fix her bike. The worry about what Katiehas said to her and how she'd treated her. Maybe, just maybe Ashley had a point.

'You really think so?' He asked, still not 100 sure.

'Yes. Look Jon, ring her and ask her to come to the prom with you tonight, I bet you still haven't asked anyone so I'm sure your free.'

'She might not be. And if I ring her house then Katie or Suzy might pick up then ask questions as to why I want to speak to Marie.'

'Marie? Is that her name? OK, how about this. I ring her house, ask her to ring you and then she will be the only one who knows ok.'

'You sure?' He wasn't sure, so he hoped she was.

'Yes, give me her number and I'll talk to you tomorrow ok.'

He gave her the number and they said their goodbyes, promising to call tomorrow to tell her everything.

He sat back on his bed wringing his hands out. This was such a strange feeling, something he had never felt before, and the absolute fear of what she was going to say. Ten minutes later the phone rang. It rang again. He edged closer as it rang for the third time.

* * *

'Hello?'

Marie had been woken by the phone ringing. Once she had arrived home she felt exhausted and couldn't bare to do anything else except lie back and fall asleep. At first she was so tired that she couldn't actually slip under its spell, but her body ached from riding so fast and her heart rate, which for some reason was elevated, slowed and she slowly fell deeply asleep.

She sat up to reach over to the phone and grabbed the handset and sat back again.

'Hello.' She asked nochantly.

'Hey.' Said a woman's voice. It had a slight twang to it, something she couldn't place. 'Is this Marie?'

'Yea. What can I do for you?'

'Actually this is going to sound weird but I do need you to do me a favour. You met my brother today and he wanted to ring you but was worried he might get one of your sisters. Anyway, could you give him a ring and it would get him off my back.'

'Errmm…sorry. But who is your brother? Who are you? And are you Australian?'

She had thought the accent might be Australian the twang was only small but recognisable.

'Well firstly, no I'm English I just moved to New Zealand two years ago. My names Ashley and my brother is Jon.'

'Jon? Wait let me get this. Jon, popular school Jon, who my sister fancies wants me to ring him? And he got his sister from New Zealand to ring up and ask for him?'

'Well, mostly that's it in context. So will you?'

'Yea, I suppose. What's his number?'

Ashley gave Marie Jon's number, thanked her and hung up.

Marie sat amazed for a moment on the sofa. Jon wanted her to ring him. Why? What had happened? Was it a trick? If she rang him up was Katie going to pick up and laugh in her face for ringing back hopefully.

Why did she feel so hopeful? It didn't mean anything. Did it?

She realised she wasn't going to get an answer just sitting there. She dialled the number Ashley had given her and waited for it to ring.

Her heart bubbled at the first ring.

Her mouth was dry by the second.

The third made her knees were shaking.

Then the phone clicked. 'Hello?' Jon answered. He too sounded nervous but she felt ten time worse she was sure.

'Hey. It's…Marie. You wanted me to call you?' She waited. Waited for the moment when Katie's voice would sound at the other end of the line and laugh at her, her stomach clenched and she closed her eyes wincing ready for the pain to come. But nothing happened. He didn't reply. No-one replied.

'Hello?' She wanted to see if the line had gone dead. Maybe they had just hung up on her. It was nearly as bad.

'Hi. Sorry. I dropped the phone. Yea I was just wondering…well if you…were ermm…going to the prom…tonight I mean.' He stumbled across the words uncomfortably.

'I would. But I can't. My dad won't let me. Why?' She had had to ask. It was such a strange question, one she had not expected at all. She thought maybe he had rung to say it was ok about earlier and would then hang up. But no, he asked about prom. Why?

'Oh well I was just wondering. You know.'

'Oh ok. Well sorry again about earlier, I didn't mean to.' She felt disappointed, not sure of what she had excepted him to say.

'Oh no, don't worry about it really didn't hurt. Seriously I thought Katie was a bit harsh on you, it was only an accident. You should have stuck up for yourself a bit more.'

'Stuck up for myself? Are you mad? If I had my dad would be imprisoning me in my room for life only letting my out for school and chores. No it's ok, you wouldn't understand, you don't know the real side of Katie and Suzy. You can't understand my life. And if you're so heroic why didn't you stick up for me? You're the hard man right?' Marie burst out. All her tension was flowing out of her mouth and into these words, down that phone line and she suddenly realised, attacking someone innocent.Her face glowed, ashamed!

'No, I didn't say I was the hard man, I just said I thought you should have stuck up for yourself. Man you didn't need to go off on one, so you can't go to the prom, get over it, your life maybe hard but there are others who have even harder ones. You need to think twice about that next time you feel like shouting at me.' He shouted back defensively, slightly hurt that she was shouting at him for no apparent reason.

'Your right I shouldn't have shouted at you, but then again you shouldn't play tricks on me. You go to your prom with all you mates and have a good time, but don't come back rubbing it in my face. Why did even call me? Really what did you want? Admit it you just wanted to laugh at my expense. Show off that you get to go and I'm stuck at home on my own, not aloud to live my life.' She was now convinced that in the background Katie and Suzy and all their friends were just sitting there listening into the conversation, laughing at her, it made her face burn and she felt angry.

'Laugh at you? Why would I laugh at you? And I would never rub in being able to go to prom, I'm not even sure I want to go. And you really want to know the reason I called? Fine, I called to ask you if you wanted to go with me. But you want to accuse me of playing tricks on you fine go ahead but its not like I'm going to care I barely know you. But what I know of you I think is stupid, ok maybe you'll get in trouble, but if you want to live your life, live it. Go out, have fun, go to prom stop letting yourself be ruled.'

He was angry too now; angry that she thought he would purposefully try to hurt her. That he would ever play tricks on her, and also because she was feeling sorry for herself and he hated it when people just sat around feeling sorry for themselves.

'You wanted….to ask…me…to prom?' The realization of what he had said suddenly hit them both. She was shocked at what he had said and he was amazed that he had admitted it.

'So…Katie and Suzy and everyone…they aren't there? You guys aren't joking around with me?' Still shocked at what it all meant, unbelieving and amazed.

'Katie? Suzy? Why would they be here? Why would I joke around about asking you to the prom?' He sounded put out, confused and slightly offended. She had no idea what to say or do, she couldn't just stay silent, but what would she say now?

It wasn't a joke. Jon had really asked her to prom. She couldn't go, but…maybe he was right. Maybe she had to take charge of her own life.

'Sorry. I…' She didn't know how to go on.

'Don't worry about it. I'll see you around.' He went to hang up the phone, but stopped at her voice again,

'No. Wait. Look I'm really sorry. It's just after living with Katie and Suzy you get to be suspicious of everything. That's no excuse I know and I'm sorry, but just wait a second.'

Jon was curious as to what she was going to say so hung on, sighed to tell her to continue and smiled.

'Look, maybe your right, about me taking control of my life, but if they ever found out I'd be dead meat. I really wish I could go, and I'd…well I'd be honoured if I went with you…but I can't. I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what?' He replied.

'Sorry for shouting at you and accusing you for something you didn't do. Sorry for being rude. Sorry for thinking you as low as the rest of that group. Sorry for not coming to prom. And sorry for having to reject your offer to go to the prom with you. Sorry for just calling your friends low. Just generally sorry.' She sighed at the end, wishing she was Cinderella andher magic fairy god-mother would turn up and let her go to the ball. She looked up and scanned the room. No such luck.

'It's ok. I understand. But Marie, if you want to take control then you should start now, and I'll help if you want.'

'How? What can you do to help me?'

'Well for starters do you have a dress?'

'I have a dress I could wear, but that doesn't stop them from seeing me if I turned up.'

'No, but did you know it was a masquerade prom? If you had a mask they wouldn't see you, remember Cinderella.'

'A masquerade prom? Are you serious? That's all well and good but I have no mask at all let alone one that might match.'

'Well what colour is your dress?'

'Black and white. Why?'

'Well, I know a guy who works at the costume shop he could probably get you a mask at short notice that might match. If he did have one…would you come?'

'I don't know. What if they wanted us to take off our masks?'

'No-one can make you remove it. And anyway if you stick with me I'll make sure no-one bugs you or tries to get you to take it off.'

'Ahh, but if I stick with you there is more chance that I shall meet my sisters.'

'Ahhh, but we can leave quickly and say 'we want to be alone''

'Oh so your making me out as your girlfriend now?'

She liked the direction of this conversation, his tone of voice was soothing and she felt more reassured that it might work. She might be able to go.

'I should never presume to make out such a thing, except in this case to protect you from your evil sisters.'

'Well in that case I would agree that you were doing the chivalrous thing instead of the cocky thing.' She laughed slightly.

'Me cocky? I should think not. No, I am the perfect gentleman.'

'Except for when it comes to girls who accuse you of tricking them. Sorry again about that.'

'Stop apologizing. It's fine really. But I think to make up for it you should just admit that I've convinced you and that you are now coming tonight.' She may not have sensed it in his voice, but he was deep with apprehension, fingers crossed, heart beating, almost sweating with the anticipation. Her answer was important to him. No, she was important to him.

'Ok, I admit you have persuaded me. But let me see if your friend has a mask first, then I'll make my decision. Ok?'

Her heart which had too increased its beat was now racing around inside her body trying to get out, the sheer shock of her saying that she might come, nearly made her faint.

Jon was too sitting there rejoicing, silently of course, but his face lit up with a smile and he felt gloriously happy.

'I'll ring my friend, and tell him that we'll be there at 12 ok.'

'We? You're coming too?' She was surprised assuming she would go alone.

'Well yea, I can probably get him to not charge, but only if I come.'

'No it's ok. I have plenty of money to use, don't worry about it.'

'Ok. Well just ring me when you get back and tell me if you're coming or not ok.'

'Ok. Look I'd better go, where is this shop?'

He gave her the details and they shyly said goodbye. Hanging up they both feel backwards, her on the sofa him on his bed. Marie smiled, this the rareoccurence thatmade her green eyes sparkle and gleam with a new life. She jumped up and raced out the door address in hand and money in purse, to find the tool that might just give her her life back.

Jon lay on the bed and looked up at his sister's posters, and saw the picture of Ashley and Mike, her boyfriend, standing together at prom her in her amazing dress and him in his suit. He hoped that was going to be him and Marie tonight. He hoped with more power of his heart than he knew he had.

He smiled gratefully at his sister's picture and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Well hello,_

_hope that wasn't too long for you all, it was 3 times that orginally...so count your chickens.._

_i have the next chapter set up and am posting it directly after this because i might not have a chance for a while..._

_hope your enjoying it, if not tell me! and let me know what's good and bad!_

_Maddy xxx_

_ps. sorry about grammer in last chapter i posted the non-spell checked version! keep smiling :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, saidI was posting it right after didnt I!_

_Ok, so heres the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing, and hopefully enjoying._

_Maddy xxx_

* * *

The mask sat elegantly on the pillow in her room; it's curved up corners beautifully pointed, and the left side with two feathers, one white and one black. She had spent 10 minutes admiring the effect of the mask together with her new re-hemmed dress. The dress lay beside it, looking effortlessly sexy. She had already rung Jon back to say she would come, feeling she had no option now that she bought the mask, and had arranged for him to come and pick her up. The prom started at 8pm and he would pick her up then, taking them half an hour to get there, depending on traffic of course, and giving a nice long evening together. Also it meant she wasn't slipping in late and people wouldn't look and point her out for it, the less attention the better. It was 4pm so she had plenty of time to get ready, plus she had already done the main things earlier, shaving and hair washing etc.

She just had to do her hair, make-up and get dressed. It seemed simple enough, but the way her nerves were she wasn't sure she was going to get through it as simply as that.

The thing that was currently keeping her going was the thought that she was finally doing what her mother had told her to do, make friends and go to the prom. Well she had made friends namely in the form of her two best friends Ethan and Samantha, and now Jon. And with a little persuasion she was also going to the prom.

After she had called Jon back she had dialed Samantha's number and got her to add Ethan into a three way call. She had then retold the story of her days events and the current outcome, to which both her friends expressed great delight.

'Well I'm glad he managed to knock some common sense into you even if we couldn't. I like his sneakiness, clearly we underestimated his intelligence.' Was Samantha's response.

Ethan had been very happy too, commending her for not giving up on the idea and just backing out.

Ethan and Samantha both had dates and were both attending the prom, and had for weeks been telling Marie that she should just sneak out and go to prom anyway, and if she did the three of them would just go together dateless. Their attempts had failed and they had given up deciding to go with dates. Ethan's prom partner was his girlfriend who attended a different school, namely an all girls school, and she otherwise would not be having a prom, because her school didn't do proms.

Samantha's date was one of her latest flings. Ethan and Marie had met the guy, Joshua, and hoped he would last because although he wasn't the most amazingly good looking guy he was attractive, talkative and funny.

Samantha was tallish, had dirty blonde short hair, blue/gray eyes and without being Barbie doll beautiful was very attractive. Her features were not extravagantly curved, nor was the body a perfectly curved form, but she was very pretty and the guys loved her looks. She was highly in demand, but the thing that Marie most liked about her was that she knew she was good looking but didn't spend her entire life worrying about her looks, nor did she show off or try and attract attention with them.

Ethan wasn't gay. Marie had first thought this because he liked to hang around with girls and looked after his appearance. But the truth was Ethan was just comfortable with the way he looked, without being feminine and he relaxed more around the female of the sex saying he hated the whole macho pretence that being in a crowd of guys entailed. He too was no nerdy unattractive person, with dark hair, naturally bronzed skin, brown eyes and a generally fit body. He was often a hit with the ladies, and in the same way as Samantha wasn't ignorant of it but didn't dwell upon it. But what Marie really liked about him was that no matter what situation they were in he managed to find something good or funny, something to make them laugh.

She was pleased that she would at least be able to see her best friends all dressed up and met their dates, and they met hers. Well technically they knew her date, but had probably never held a conversation with him, actually she knew that they had never held a conversation with him, they had been friends since the start of secondary school.

But it was like on a totally different level, Jon being there with her instead of with the popular crowd, meeting her friends. She was still nervous in the pit of her stomach she was still worried, but the main core of her now was buzzing, her mind focused on having a good time, and enjoying the prom as much as she had the right to.

After some time she decided to go and get something to eat, the food at prom would probably be prepared by the school cooks, and it was bad enough that they were aloud to poison them on a daily basis during the week without having to put up with throwing up at prom from the usual disgusting tripe they managed to throw together.

She went down to the kitchen and began to prepare herself an omelet, colleting her ingredients from the fridge and pantry. She whisked the eggs violently wishing her sisters were eggs and she could just as easily beat them. She added all the ingredients, whisked and poured into the pan, and began to cook the omelet in the usual way she had learnt when she was younger and her father had made her learn to cook for them. She packed the dirty things away and placed the milk and butter and cheese into the fridge, the eggs to the pantry and sat down to eat her nicely browned omelet.

Just as she finished the phone rang and she wondered who it could possibly be, who would be ringing now?

Maybe it was Jon to say he was going to be late, or wasn't going after all.

She picked up.

'Hello?'

'Marie? Hi! It's Ashley again. Just thought I'd ring and find out how everything's going, wondering if you and Jon are going together that sort of thing.'

'Ashley? Oh yes, Jon's sister. Ye, me and Jon are going together, but why couldn't you have just asked him?'

'Oh well he would think I was butting in if I rang and asked him, thought it would be safer to ask you instead, and if you weren't then maybe I could spend time persuading you to. However you are going and so it's all OK.'

'Yes. Right.' She was uncomfortable and unsure what to say to this person she barely knew other than to be Jon's sister who moved to New Zealand.

'Well I had better be going, but I thought you might want to know that Jon really likes you, so just enjoy yourself tonight and don't spend half of it worrying if you look ok, or if your sisters will see you. Just have fun, Jon will look after you ok.'

'OK. Well thanks.' Said Marie, unsure of what else to say. 'Bye!'

'Bye Marie. Have fun and we'll talk again soon.'

The line went dead and Marie put it on its hook.

She turned to her omelet and looked at it, she touched the top and found it to be still quite warm, she placed it in the oven just to heat it a little first though. Well that was strange, she thought mildly to herself while she waited for the omelet to re-heat.

The doorbell rang through the house, and it would have been eerie if she hadn't known who it was. She opened the door and looked at his handsome face, so brooding and sexy. His eyes bore into her and she blushed embarrassed, attention wasn't something she was used to.

He took her in, she looked incredible. The black and white dress hugged her figure so perfectly, she was wearing heels so was a little taller, her make-up and hair was done, she looked flawless. It seemed that if she had angel wings sprouting from her back it would not look out of place in the slightest.

She blushed as he looked at her and she only seemed more beautiful in his eyes. She looked away; she looked anywhere so as not to look at him.

She was frozen unable to move or speak or breathe. He looked so sexy in his tux she hadn't thought about what it was going to be like when he turned up.

She would have to say something soon, anything. Invite him in, give him a drink, she sure needed one her throat was so dry she could sand wood with it.

'Hey. You look amazing.' He had to say something, it felt so weird, and yet so right being there, just him and her.

'Thanks. You look pretty great too.' It was a miracle, she'd found her voice.

'Do you want to come in? Have a drink or something?' There! See that wasn't so hard was it!

'Ermm…sure, if you want.' He stepped inside, the entrance went straight into the lounge, a great cream room with matching sofa's, curtains and stools.

'Water, juice or coke? 'Fraid that's all we've got.'

'Waters fine thanks.'

She went through to the kitchen to pour the drinks, whilst he sat on one of the immaculate sofas, it was the sort that sinks down like your sitting on a bouncy castle.

Marie came back in with the drinks, both glasses filled with water.

'Wow. Love the sofas they are great, you must have a great cleaner, you know to keep the sofa cushions all puffed up and stuff, mine deflated ages ago, they lie at all kinds of weird angles now.' He was ranting now, nervous. As great as it felt being close to Marie, it was making his head spin and he couldn't think of a single sensible thing to say.

'We don't have a cleaner. Here's your drink.' She passed it over. They both downed their waters within about 30 seconds, too nervous and thrusty to be natural.

'So…ermmm…are you ready to go?' He had to get out of here, he felt so strange being here, maybe at the prom it would be better, and he only had to worry about the car ride there.

'Sure. I've just got to go get my mask and bag; I'll be right back down.'

'Ok.' Thank god they could leave.

Marie ran upstairs, and upon reaching her room gasped for breath. Now he was here she wasn't so sure this was a good idea, maybe she could just go back down stairs and tell him she was feeling sick, that she was sorry but he should go anyway.

No she couldn't do that. Ethan and Sam were waiting for her, they'd ask him if he turned up alone and they'd know she was lying. No she'd have to go now, it was too late.

She picked up her bag and mask and turned back toward the stairs, toward him. Her heart fluttered, she felt faint for a second, and the thought of him spending time with him was so weird.

The stairs seemed like they had doubled in number and it took forever to reach him.

He watched her come down toward him, he couldn't believe it, for the second time today he realized he was taking her to prom, for this night she was his. He didn't know if he'd ever get this opportunity ever again, he was going to make the most of it, tonight was their night.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase he held out his arm to her and she took it, they headed for the door.

Once outside she locked and bolted the door, they got into his car and started the engine. It roared into life, and they drove off toward this night, their night.

They sat for several moments in silence, the strange feeling between them hanging in the air like something magical frozen.

'So how comes you didn't already have a date for tonight?' She plucked up the courage to ask, hoping he wouldn't say his date had blown him off and he thought she was probably desperate for a date.

'Didn't really want to ask anyone else, no one felt right to me, until I met you.'

It was a remarkably improved answer than the one she had feared; in fact it was probably the greatest compliment she had ever received. She smiled to herself.

'Are your friends going to be coming tonight?' He asked, wondering if he would have to share her, he couldn't bare it.

'Yea. But they both have dates, they'll probably leave early.' She hoped that they wouldn't leave too soon, not without her getting to see them dressed up, for them to see her.

'Well I know your friends are going to be there, two of them being my sisters. I wonder if Katie actually managed to decide on her necklace, you know it took her 3 months to choose between 60 necklaces, and by Friday night she only had it down 5.' She smiled at the shallowness of her sister.

He laughed. 'That's the exact kind of thing I would expect her to do. Just goes to show, she is only skin deep.'

They both laughed. The strange magical air had melted, now it was more buzzing.

For the rest of the journey they laughed at what they assumed people would end up as, career wise, from their personalities currently.

They laughed the entire journey and by the time they reached the school, 20 minutes late, they were totally relaxed. Well until Marie realized that her sisters were going to be inside that building, dressed up and not excepting to see her. She put on her mask, feeling only slightly hidden surly they would see through the mask, she hoped not.

Jon got out of the car, went around to the other side and opened the door for her, offering him her arm again. He locked the car and they climbed the stairs to the entrance, through the door and were surrounded by music, people and gowns.

They handed their tickets across the counter, and were admitted to have their pictures taken before entering the grand hall.

'Hey, you two are a cute couple, but I think we need to remove the mask missy to see that beautiful face.' Said the photographer, slipping off her mask with a flourish. 'It's ok you can have it back after I promise.'

There wasn't much she could do, she let it go, and she doubted that her sisters would ever see the picture.

'Ok sweetheart stand just in front of your boyfriend, just to the left, and you sir put your arms around her hold her hands in front of her body. That's right, now smile, you two are really are such a great pair. Ok ready, here we go.'

He took the picture quite a few times, expressing his glee at how perfect they were for each other. After the fourth they told him they could go, and he gave Marie back her mask, which she quickly slipped back on.

As they walked away toward the great hall ahead of them, where the music was blaring, Jon took her hand.

They say in these cheesy novels of romance books about how his hand fits perfectly into hers, well his didn't, it fitted like anyone else's would have, but the difference was the feeling of great joy and happiness that shot through her hand as he took it.

He squeezed her hand gently as they went through the great doors. Across the room they saw Katie, Suzy and the entire popular crowd.

They saw Jon appear in the doorway, and then registered the girl standing beside him, holding his hand in an incredible black dress. Katie stood shocked for a moment, Suzy froze and they all gazed amazed. The girls stared at the dress, Katie at him having brought someone and the guys at the girl, because dude was she hot.

They stood aware they were being gapped at, until he tugged her hang lightly moving her away from prying eyes, toward the drinks table.

As they approached the table Maries face broke out into a smile as she recognized two faces. They saw her too, smiling back and waving.

'You look beautiful! I can't believe you actually came.' Said Samantha, she turned to Jon. 'Well done. I don't know what you did but you've performed a miracle upon this Cinderella. A good job well done.'

He smiled; glad he had been so readily brought into the conversation.

'I'm Samantha by the way; this is my date Josh…' Pointing to her date. '…and of course Ethan and his date are here too, gone to the ladies I think.'

'Hey Josh, Ethan, I'm Jon.'

'Jon you don't need to introduce yourself, everyone in this hall knows who you are, where you live and your last 3 girlfriends names. And yet you decided to pick our sweet little Marie to bring tonight, and for that I respect you.' Said Ethan sounding as gay as ever, he was such a strange creature.

'Eth! Come off it will you. You want a drink Jon?' Marie was feeling slightly uncomfortable with her friends making a public display of the situation; the point was to be discreet not to draw attention to her not fitting in with him and his life.

'Sure, I'll get you one, I'll be right back.' He walked off to the other end of the table where the drinks were served.

Marie picked up a stick sausage off the food table they were standing next to.

'He's looking cute and your looking fantastic. Look we are going to dance have a good time tonight, and come find us if you need us ok. If you can't see us, call my phone and I'll come straight back ok.' Samantha made her promise.

'Ok, ok. Look you guys go, have fun too ok.' Ethan's date turned up beside him and they went off dancing leaving her standing by herself.

'Hey, punch?'

'Yea thanks.' She turned and smiled at Jon who was standing behind her holding two cups and a wearing a huge smile upon his face.

They stood talking for quite awhile drinking and picking at the food.

They were so engrossed in each others company they didn't realize that a large group was closing in on them. It was only when they heard a cough behind Marie and looked up did they see that Katie, Suzy and the entire group had caught up with them.

Marie began to panic inside. They were sure to recognize her, they would see who she was, or maybe they had already realized who she was and where they to grab her by the hair and throw her out. They'd call their dad and that would be the end of her, literally.

'Hey Jon, how's it going? Who's this? You didn't tell us you were bringing anyone.' Katie came straight out with it, no if's or but's, just whys and what's.

Jon suddenly felt extremely defensive of Marie, there was no way they were going to ruin their night, her night.

'This is my girlfriend, Cindy, yea the decision was kind of last minute.'

They were shocked; surprised that he hadn't mentioned her before. None however was a shocked as Marie. She held back a gasp that had come up as soon as he had called her his girlfriend. Maybe it wasn't a gasp, maybe it was her heart, she was sure it could and had jumped that high.

'Wahoo, dude! Why didn't you say before? Cindy? Great name, I'm Michael; this is Breke, Tommy, Phil, Tad, Katie, Suzy, Trisha, Paula and Kim. Nice to meet you.'

The guys all nodded at her smiling, the girls all glared, raising their perfectly plucked eyebrows at her.

She smiled slightly back at them all.

'Hey, nice to meet you all too, Jon's told me loads about you guys.' She spoke with a slightly foreign accent, like maybe a French person who had lived in England for a long time and had lost most of her accent, but just sounded a bit individual. The accent sent an invisible vibe out to they guys who instantly had a feeling of jealousy toward Jon. The same vibe made the girls only more uncomfortable; all accept Paula, who being from France herself felt quite entranced by the pretty girl in front of her.

Jon too had felt the vibe, and felt he could no longer stand here in this group, it was too weird.

'Anyway, me and Cindy were just about to go and dance, so we'll see you guys later.' He took Marie's hand and lead her away to the dance floor. He felt her grip tighten alittle as they moved away and her body seemed to relax a great deal. As they reached the dance floor a slow song came on, and they moved toward each other, looking each other in the eye.

'Thanks, you really saved me back there. Where did you come up with the name by the way?'

'Ahhh well actually that was thanks to your friend Samantha, she called you Cinderella, and Cindy is the short version of that. And anyway I don't mind rescuing you, especially if you keep up the French accent where did that come from?' He smiled at her.

'I'm good at accents, always have been don't know why. But thought if I had my usual voice on, they'd figure it out in seconds. It probably made them more suspicious of me but it needed to be done.'

'Well it's cute.' He smiled at her, glad they were alone again. 'Don't worry about them; if they come up to us again I'll get them to go away, I won't let anything spoil this.'

'You really are my knight in shinning armor aren't you?'

'Only if you want me to be, I'll always be here for you.' Something in his eyes and voice told her that he really meant it. She leant her head on his shoulder breathing in his smell, surrounding herself in him. They moved together all through the song silently, his head bent over her head, smelling her hair, breathing her in and hoping the song would never end.

The song did end and then went on to a lively tune, they stepped apart and looked at each other both grinning they danced their way through 3 songs, before they were both exhausted and needed a drink.

The whole thing went well; no-one approached them and about 10 O'clock they saw Samantha and Josh creep out the back door which backed on to the car park. Then about 11 they saw Ethan and his date leave through the same door. They grinned mischievously knowing exactly where they were heading off to.

Soon after Marie looked at the clock to see it was midnight, she couldn't believe she'd stayed out that late, she'd been at home by 8 ever since her mum died. She was so glad that her dad had gone away for the weekend; otherwise she wouldn't have had this opportunity. She'd had a great time, she'd never laughed so much and she now had a smile plastered on her face, which she would need surgery to remove. As much as she wanted this night to last forever she knew she had better get back home as soon as possible.

She looked away from the clock and up at Jon.

'Jon, I really don't want to say this but I think I should be getting home.'

'Yea I know the feeling, but yea, your right we should probably get going.'

'OK, you don't have to leave too if you don't want to, you can stay and you know hang out with your friends if you want.'

'No no, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, no when you go, I go. Come on we'll get our stuff and go.'

'Yup, let's go.' She smiled up at him, he really was the most sensitive, and kind and thoughtful guy she'd ever met. And yet too all this, he was clever, sexy and had a great sense of humor.

They left through the front entrance, passing Katie and her date on the way out. They waved and smiled at her, and left.

Katie's eyes followed them out the door. There was something strange about those two. Jon hadn't ever mentioned about having a girlfriend, and she had been listening to any hint to make sure no one else was in the line up so when she made her move she wouldn't have any competition. And that girl, Cindy was her name (?), well there was something strangely familiar about her, the accent would tell her that she was a French, but something in the way she held herself was…well so familiar.

Marie and Jon got into his car and drove off, chatting and laughing all the way home. As they approached her road though that magical air between them, froze once again. What would happen now?

Jon felt like her should just drop her off and leave, you know not pressure her into anything, but truthfully he wished he could lean across and feel the skin on her face, so smooth, on his hand. He wanted to taste those lips so red and soft, so round and so happy. He wanted to stroke her smooth hair and tangle his fingers in it.

But no, if there was any chance that she would want to stay interested in him then he'd have to back off a little, let her take her time.

Marie was uncomfortable, unsure of what was going to happen. Should she invite him in? Get him a drink, would he kiss her. Her hands shook. She half hoped he would and half hoped he wouldn't.

They pulled up her driveway and the car came to a sudden stop.

She turned to face him, unsure of what she was about to say. They sat for a moment in silence looking into each others eyes, Marie's eyes were so green and rich they seemed to draw Jon in, and before he realized what he was doing he was kissing her cheek, he closed his eyes and moved toward her mouth. Her lips were softer than even he could have imagined, his hand went around her neck, cupping her cheek, his fingers felt her heavenly soft brown hair.

She opened her mouth to him and he ventured into her mouth feeling her teeth, tasting her sweet tongue. He pulled out, kissed her gently on the lips. He opened his eyes to look at her, her eyes still closed, but opened softly, her mouth curved into a smile.

'What was that for?' She asked, not meanly, just inquisitively.

'Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met.'

'No it's ok, really I didn't mind…at all. And thanks, but …liar!' She laughed.

He felt her breathe on his face, it smelt like chocolate from the prom sweets.

'I don't lie, not when it comes to you anyway.' He's hand was still on her neck, his other hand was holding her hand; her hand was so silky smooth.

'Well do you want to come inside, for a drink or something?'

'Yea, sure.' He moved his hands away, missing her touch already. They got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Once inside and had both got drinks they sat on the sofa. He sat close to her but not too close, just enough to feel his warmth and to smell him but not crowding her, she felt so safe.

Marie's hair felt so tight done up, and since the kiss the bottom of her hair had gotten messed up. She took out the grips and let it fall over her shoulders naturally curling softly from being held up.

'You look really nice with your hair down; you should have it down more often. I think it suits you.'

'Really?' She had thought that guys liked to be able to see a girls face, she told him that.

'No, guys like it when girls wear their hair loose.' He smiled his heart melting smile.

They talked for a while longer, Marie resting her head on his shoulder when she got tired, feeling so safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm and comfy. When the clock sounded out to tell them it was 2am Jon got up to leave, he'd promised to be home for half 2 and it was a 30minute ride home, he'd be pushing his luck to stay longer.

'I'd better get going. Look thanks for this evening it was… amazing…'

Marie's heart skipped a beat; she had a feeling there was going to be a 'but' or some kind of rejection now the night was over.

'…can we do this again, another time?' He asked, he hoped with every fiber of his heart that she wouldn't reject him, that she felt the way he had about tonight…about her.

She smiled relieved he hadn't told her never to speak to him again, this was not only an improvement, this was him saying that everything that had happened wasn't just one way.

'Yep. You have my number call me anytime you want.'

'OK well… I'd better go. I'll see you later.'

They said good bye, Jon leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly, and she kissed his cheek back. He hugged her slightly tighter, leaning toward her ear.

'You really are beautiful; you deserve better then Katie and Suzy. Don't let them get you down. Night beautiful.'

He pulled away and opened the door, climbed into his car and drove off.

'Night Night Jon.'

* * *

_Well hello there, so you made it!_

_Yea, sorryI know it was abit long butI really didn't want to split it up into seperate parts!_

_So review if you wish and let me know the good, the bad and the ugly!_

_Keep smiling!_

_Maddy xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry its been sooo long I've had personal problems to deal with since my last upload.**_

_**So here's the next chapter.. I haven't changed it or really read through it just wanted it get it up.**_

_**Hope your all well and keep sending my comments.. :D **_

_**Thanks for the support guys:D**_

_**Maddy**_

_**xxx**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning dawned grey and damp. All night it had rained but Marie had slept through it all, the wind and the thunder, strange for a summer's night.

Her mood since Saturday night had been considerably chilled. She had slept peacefully and she had revised continuously throughout Sunday without a complaint.

And when her sisters returned home she hadn't even been bothered by their brags about their prom night and all the things they'd done over at Trisha's.

The truth was she was happy, really truly happy for the first time. She didn't care they went to prom, she'd been too. She didn't care they had stayed at Trisha's and eaten home made popcorn and watched films and had face packs. She didn't care that they had had a great time at the prom, and after too. Because so had she, and she didn't like Trisha so what did she care?

The birds had been singing, and the sun had shone and the wind gently whistled and blow through the trees. The bees buzzed and the fish in their pond swam happily. The garden of their house seemed so alive now when ever she went out there, the sun making everything gleam and sparkle. And the thing she soon realised was that she too began to sparkle, she too was beautiful and, most importantly, alive.

But that was yesterday and this was today. The sky above looked laden with dark clouds and she hoped dearly that it would not continue to rain. She showered and dressed and went down stairs to start cooking breakfast. Roy, her father had arrived back late on Sunday after his weekend away, and had been in an extremely good mood. He walked into the kitchen now as Marie placed out his breakfast of bacon and eggs, his glass of orange juice, his coffee and retrieved his yoghurt from the fridge. Roy had always believed in a fulfilling breakfast to start the day and had insisted upon this being his routine breakfast. Marie turned away from him to collect her sister's cereals and drinks before they could complain. However Roy was still in his good mood and stopped Marie.

'Well, I hear from the girls that you were just fine this weekend and caused no problems, I see that we can at last trust you to be on your own. And with this in mind the girls are off to a spa next weekend and I need to go away again on a business trip and so I've decided that we can trust you on your own again.'

It was a simple statement of fact and then he turned away to finish his breakfast. This statement, however, was the most affectionate thing he had said to Marie since her mother had died and probably a few months before hand. Marie smiled; her heart skipped a beat in glee. This meant two things.

One; she would now be allowed more time on her own and two; she had a whole free weekend away from her sisters!

Marie floated through the rest of that morning on cloud nine and told Ethan and Samantha about the wonderful new development and they hugged her and celebrated at lunch with Crunchie bars and chocolate milkshakes.

It was only when Marie was on her way to her textiles class that the one person she had most wished and feared to run into, ran in to her. On purpose. Jon knocked Marie's books right out of her arms and the contents of all her bag, folders, notebooks and pencils and all fell out everywhere.

'Oh god, I'm sorry. I'll help you clear this lot up, you guys go on ahead, and I'll catch up.' Said Jon calmly, not even looking at Marie.

'Oh don't worry she's used to clearing up things, she'll cope.' Suzy called out to him.

'No, really its ok I'll catch up with you in a minute.' He sent them a dazzling smile and bent down to where Marie sat collecting everything up.

He looked up a few seconds later and saw the crowd moving away deep in conversation and finally looked at Marie.

Marie looked up and met his eyes, a shiver rippled in her body and she could feel his lips once again.

Jon smiled widely and happily. 'Sorry for having to cause this chaos, I've been trying to have a reason to talk to you all day. I hate all this secrecy.'

Marie looked away; she couldn't look at him for she felt so guilty.

'It's ok, I'm nearly done anyway.' She grabbed the last of her pens and chucked them into her bag as she stood up. His hand was holding out some papers which she took and stuffed in her folder. She turned to move away, still not looking at him, but as she did he took a hold of her elbow and steered her toward the near by cloak room. Jon turned her to face him, but she still wouldn't look up. He gently cupped her chin and raised her head to look at him.

'What's the matter Cinderella? Your not regretting Saturday, are you?'

'No, no!' Marie rushed. 'I just I don't…I feel bad, I mean I don't like...I hate the secrecy too, but I can't I mean we can't…it's just that..' She trailed off tongue tied and exhausted from trying to complete a coherent sentence and failing, and aware, very aware, that he was still touching her.

Jon smiled at her mumbled and confused reply. 'Let me clear it up for you.' He answered coolly, and gently cupped her chin up to his own and kissed her deeply. Her body suddenly leapt alive, every pore of her skin buzzed with energy and vigour. She kissed him back sliding her free left hand up over his chest round his neck pulling him in tighter to the kiss. Moments passed but it felt like an eternity and they pulled apart smiling.

'Is that all cleared up for you now?' Jon asked grinning.

'Absolutely.' Marie giggled back at him.

They stood for a moment just looking at each other grinning stupidly, his hand stroking her cheek, her hand rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly they seemed to both realise that they had classes to attend and pulled away.

'I'll call you tonight, I miss hearing your voice hearing your smile.' Jon smiled at the memory.

'No, they might pick up. It's too risky. I've got to go.' Marie panicked at the thought of her father or sisters picking up the phone to him, it shook her and she turned to move away before he could protest. She moved swiftly down the hallway and into her class, 5minutes late. Lord she was glad that neither her sisters nor any of their friends was in her textiles class or there would be all kinds of questions about what took so long. Instead she apologized to her teacher, who didn't question her lateness, and sank slowly down into her seat beside Ethan and Samantha.

They looked at her questioningly but only got her red hot face in reply, and a slight smile which told them all they needed to know.

Samantha moved over to the sewing machines once Mrs Halley had finished lecturing them on the delicacy of the material, and began to sow away.

Ethan, who was not an actual member of the class, turned to Marie and helping her to lay out her material ready for the manikin, asked: 'So?'

'So what?' Marie asked evasively.

'Don't give me the innocent routine, I invented it! We saw you with him picking up books, could you be more obvious? I want all the gory details, and then I'll share them with Sammie before I get kicked out again.'

'Ok, but only if u help me get this dress on the manikin, it needs to be Sam's size so I've got to pin it. They moved over to the manikin and change the measurements of the waist and bust of the doll to fit Sam, then placed the dress on it. Ethan stood and held the material where ever Marie told him to and she pinned and chalked the lines. Once they were finished they moved to the machines to make the changes and sat beside Sam to share the gossip.

'It was nothing serious. He just told me that he'd been trying to have a reason to talk to me all day. That he missed my voice and wanted to call me tonight. And I just kind of stuttered my way around and said he couldn't call me encase one of them picked up. Like I said no big deal.'

'What!? I got pricked and pinned for that!' Ethan laughed.

'Hey I didn't prick you once!! And yeah, that's all that happened.'

'Oh so you don't count him kissing you in the cloak room. Interesting, is he not a very good kisser?' Sam smiled slyly, not looking at Marie.

'What?! How did you know about that? Were you watching? Does anyone else know? Oh my god, it'll be all over the school! Oh no Suzy! KATIE!'

'Calm down love! Just Ethan and I know no one else saw I promise! Just calm!' Soothed Samantha, stroking her friends shoulder comfortingly.

In complete comparison to that morning Marie spent the rest of her day wishing it would rain just so she could catch a cold and have to stay home. But as she walked home that afternoon, after she had said goodbye to her friends, the sky was clear and bright not a drop of rain or sign of a heavy cloud. Marie worked on her final coursework due for the next day and then began to make the dinner. Once they had all eaten her sisters disappeared and her father had slunk off to his office, she washed the dishes and stared out into the garden watching the day end slowly. Behind her she heard the phone begin to ring. She left it; normally either Katie or Suzy would pick it up. After the 4th ring she turned and picked it up, it was unlike Suzy or Katie to ignore the phone. She held it up to her ear expecting to either hear one of her sister's giggly friends or one of her fathers gruff work acquaintances.

'Hello?' She asked exquisitely and yet polite.

Instead Marie heard a much clearer and sweeter sound then she had expected. It was Jon.

'Well hello.' She knew he was right, you could hear someone smiling over the phone, and right now she knew he was smiling.

'Hey, I thought I told you not to ring here, what if one of them had picked it up!?' Marie went straight to defence mode, then flinched for doing it.

'Yes, but I know something you don't.' Jon heard her defensiveness but ignored it, knowing that she didn't mean it to be rude or to hurt him.

'Oh yes, and what's that??' She asked relaxing finally into their conversation.

'Ah, well that would be telling.' He laughed. 'Your sisters have gone out for the evening with Trisha so I have you all to myself.'

'Oh yes? Well you seem to know more than I do about my family. Well now you have me to yourself what are you going to do with me?' She bit her bottom lip knowing she was flirting, even as a beginner she knew what she was doing.

'Ah well to start with open the front door.' He said very calmly.

'What?!' Marie couldn't believe it, it was like in the films the ones that made you jump for joy because they showed that true love did exist. She however didn't hesitate and made her way to the front door and swung it open just as he said 'Just open the door you'll like it.'

On the front door step stood a single orange Gemini, her favourite flower, in a tall thin vase. She laughed out loud and picked it up carefully. As she looked up she saw the next door neighbour looking at her questioningly. 'Sorry Mrs Steadlier didn't mean to disturb you.' She said politely.

'No dear,' Said Mrs Steadlier 'don't be sorry. I'm just glad to see you smile; I haven't seen you smile since your poor mother died.' She stood smiling again and walked back into her house. Marie stood shocked for a moment, and then laughed and smiled again remembering who was on the other end of the phone and who the Gemini was from.

Marie dreamt that night about walking into school and finding her locker full of Gemini's, and then Jon came up behind her taking her around the waist and kissing her neck. He whispered in her ear, 'I'm so glad we can finally tell everyone, I was so sick of hiding. If we had kept if secret any longer I would have left you.' His voice echoed in her mind until the laughing faces on Katie and Suzy woke her up.

Her room was silent and still, as was the house and yet it felt eerie for the first time ever. Her sleep was broken and tormented, and finally she gave up and sat staring at her flower. At 5 am she got up showered and dressed, and removed the flower from her bedside table. She cut off the stem and put the flower head between the pages of one of her old favourite books. She couldn't have it lying around, what if one of her sisters saw.

At school that day she stayed away from anywhere that she might come across Jon or her sisters. She went to lessons early to avoid them, spent the lunch hour working in the back room of the library so if they came in they still couldn't find her, and the one lesson they had together she had not attended, asking the teacher if she could be given the work to take home because she felt sick. The teacher had said that they were only reading chapter 38 of the text book to recap before the exam the following Monday, and excused Marie.

After dinner Marie's sisters went out once again, her father disappeared and the phone kept on ringing. Marie read the chapter for math and had an early bath.

In bed she dreamt once again of Jon threatening to leave her if she wouldn't come out and tell everyone. Each time waking up in a cold sweat of what happened when she told everyone. But she knew she couldn't, her dad would disown her for breaking his daughters little heart and disobeying him. She would be shunned and have no home, no money to live on let alone be able to go to college or university. No, it was best to keep away from him and make him think she wasn't interested, then he wouldn't care and she'd go back to normal. Her life would go on, without him and yes it would hurt but she could do it she knew she could.

She spent the rest of the week keeping away from him, her sisters spent the rest of the evenings in, so she was spared the phone calls. Her dreams lessoned, her conscience reasoned that it was for the best, but her heart tore a little each day.

The weekend was the worst she knew that no one was around for the whole weekend, and when Jon had run into Ethan he had been told this same information. Ethan at this point did not know Marie's decision and therefore it was not his fault. But now she knew that Jon would come round, try and see her. He had called her the night before after everyone had left and left a message asking why she was avoiding him. She had deleted it and gone to cry herself to sleep.

She decided that she would have to escape the house before he arrived, so she woke up early, packed a bag for the weekend, locked up the house and activated the alarm. Then walked the back roads round to Samantha's house. She had rung her last night and asked if she could stay over. Samantha's mother was delighted that Marie was staying over for the weekend as Marie was rarely aloud to stay around except for very special occasions. Sam's mum, Joyce, was so glad to see her in fact that she made Samantha, Ethan and Marie her special chocolate milkshakes, with her home made brownies and said they could order in tonight as a special treat. Marie had a fantastic time for most of the day laughing and playing computer games. About 12 O'clock Sam's boyfriend Josh turned up and provided the much needed male company that Ethan needed. The boys played the game cube, and the girls painted their toe nails, and finger nails and then Sam was let loose on Marie's hair. Sam had a talent for hair, twisting and curling and clipping until it looked like a piece of artwork. Then Sam did Marie's make-up, and vice versa. Ethan who loved hanging with the girls as much as hanging with the guys then got in on the action and soon had luminous pink toe nails and had convinced Josh to have his done too, just as a joke.

The door of Samantha's attic room swung open and Joyce stood in the doorway, 'Ethan your girlfriends here and she's brought a friend, want me to send them up?' She asked politely.

'Sure,' Said Ethan. Then turned to the others, 'I wonder who she's brought I've never meet any of her friends.'

Ethan's girlfriend walked in looking fabulous as usual, but as she bent down to kiss Ethan she revealed the guest, Jon.

Marie gasped as quietly as she could and turned to Sam in a silent plea for help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ps. Forgot to say…yeah guys really do like girls who wear their hair down more often, something about it being feminine.. I have this from all of my male friends, and seeing as I get on better with guys that girls generally that's quite a few blokes saying the same thing.**_

_**Hope that helps :D**_

_**Maddy**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, **_

_**Seeing as i left u all in the cold for so long i've decided to put up the next chapter as well to keep u going for a while.. hope this helps and i'm doing my best to get the next chapters written and uploaded as soon as.**_

_**:D**_

_**Lots of love Maddy xxx **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ok, what's with the silence!?' Ethan looked up at his girlfriend in silent shock, looked at Marie, then at Jon and back to Marie. His girlfriend stood non plused but gave up before she cared. Sitting beside Ethan she too stared at Jon then at Marie as everyone else seemed to be doing.

The silence issued for several minutes before Jon finally said, 'Hi.' Looking rather like he'd like to run away and hide. Sam jumped in at Marie's silence realising what they had all been doing.

'Hey Jon, so I guess you met what's her name her,' Pointing to Ethan's girlfriend, 'and tagged along. Well, welcome do you want a drink?'

Marie couldn't abide the thought of him staying so said, 'Oh no, Jon can't stay.' Turning to Jon she said, 'Shall we go outside and talk then you can get off home.' She stood up and marched out of the room before a word was uttered from anyone.

Jon followed and shut the door behind him. They moved into the small bathroom the only other room in the attic. Jon who now seemed a little bolder away from her friends spurted out 'So do you want to explain why you've suddenly gone all invisible girl on me?'

'Excuse me? Invisible girl? Hello we've gone to the same schools since we were 3, that is 12 years by the way, and you've only just noticed me now, I mean did you even know I existed before? And now I can't go a couple of days without seeing you and you go all psycho on me, acting like we are some kind of couple, like you own me or something. Well you don't. And you know what I'm glad this has all happened because now I know not to get involved with a psycho freak like you!!' She rushed it out, trying to make it as convincing as possible, she knew that if she hurt him just enough, he'd be sure to stay way, it would all be so much easier.

'That's what you think is it? Well you're right I didn't know you were in the same school as me since we were three but maybe now I can see why I'd have good reason to not notice you. One minute you're all 'I don't want to lie to everybody' and the next your all we're nothing and you're a psycho. Well I think you've got that twisted you're the one with the problem!' His face was red with fury and hurt, his fists were clenched and his heart was racing. He took a deep breathe and stormed his way out of the room, down the stairs to anywhere that wasn't here. Marie sunk down next to the bath tub and began to sob into her hands until she felt the comforting bodies of her two best mates surround her and she cried on them instead.

As he marched back down his road his vision blurred a little, and he felt moisture on his cheek that he knew wasn't rain. He wiped it away and resolved not to cry over her, she was clearly a waste of space. And yet something inside him reasoned, 'Shut up, your being stupid you know this girl she's just not like that something is clearly going on! While the other part of him screamed, she'd just like every other girl hot and cold, using, hurtful, slimy bitches.

He lay back on his bed and thumped the bed a couple of times hoping it would make him feel better resulting in only making him feel worse. The phone next to him rang and he decided to ignore it, he wasn't in the mood for who ever it was. A few minutes later his mother turned up at the door.

'It's your sister, I said you looked in a bad mood but she insisted she had to speak to you.'

'Fine!' He took the phone and put it to his ear as his mother left. 'What?'

'Oh we are in a good mood aren't we? So what's happened now, Katie or Suzy following you around again, which is the one in love with you again I always forget. Don't suppose it matters they are both brainless turwps and anyway you have little miss Cinderella, your own little princ…'

'Stop! Sometime you really need to learn when to shut up sis!' He yelled into the phone then hung up.

Life sucked and it seemed to just get worse.

Marie safe in the knowledge that Jon hated her so much he wouldn't be visiting any time soon, returned home the next morning with a basket full of brownies and a heavy heart. She sat down in front of the TV in anticipation of crap day time TV and eating a whole lot of brownies. What she had not anticipated was a phone call from Jon's sister, which is exactly what she got when she arrived home.

'Marie?'

'Yes?'

'OK so what happened, was it you or him. At the moment I have to admit I'm on his side he sounded so utterly miserable that I can only conclude that it's your fault.'

'So what he rang up his sister to defend him now? Tell him it's pathetic and he needs to get a life.'

'Why you little bitch!' She paused then said 'Ok so what did he do?'

This knocked Marie for six. She had expected the bitch comment but to then to blame Jon? What?

'What?' With absolute shock in her voice.

'Well come on! Look you're a nice girl; nice girls don't generally dish out hurtful comments like that unless they are really hurting themselves. So what did he do?'

'He didn't do anything except be himself, this has nothing to do with him or you so stay out.'

'Are you kidding me? This my brother we're talking about, I bet he's lying in bed right now thinking about you wandering what the hell is going on, because I recon he has about as much of a clue as I do! In fact I probably understand better than him!'

'Understand? UNDERSTAND? You have no idea what it is like to be me! You have no idea what my life is like or why I can't date your brother or why I spend my evenings washing my families' clothes. You don't know what its like to only go out if your friend is turning 14 or 15 or 16. You don't know what its like to get an orange every year for Christmas as your only gift, and for your fathers' most meaningful gift to be £20 which you spend on underwear because you need new bras and pants. But what you really don't know is how life sucks when your mother dies the only real person who ever loved you, and you have no idea what it's like to have it happen to you twice! You know nothing about me or my life so keep out of it and advise your brother to do the same!'

She cut the line stuffed part of a brownie in her mouth and began to cry her eyes out once again.

The week stared sunny outside, but the mood inside the school was low. Jon and Marie were not the only people unhappy, it was the beginning of the exams, it signalled the end of school but it seemed distant compared to the now present examinations.

Monday brought maths and science, nice and easy to start of with, and every student in the final year line up pens in hand, grim faced and weak hearted.

Jon saw Marie standing further up the line the sun was shining on her hair making is glisten, her skin looked like beautifully bronzed and he longed to touch her hair, her skin, and her lips. He stopped himself there. He'd thought this over, he was going to completely ignore her, she clearly wanted him to grovel over her, well he wouldn't. He would stay disdainful and then she would realise what she'd done.

However being disdainful, even if he'd only been doing it for two days, was exhausting. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He was worried about her and wanted to help and at the same time was angry and frustrated that she was pushing him way, actually more like shoving, it hurt so much. He dreamt about her and spent the day thinking about her; how he was ever going to concentrate on his exams he had no idea.

What was even more worrying was that when his sister had rung back the other day she said she was sorry for butting in and always chatting away non stop and that he was right about her not knowing when to shut up. She said she promised to keep out of his personal life from then on and if she did get involved he could tell her to shut up and go away.

This worried him exceedingly, his sister never gave in or butted out and she defiantly wouldn't have done it after the tiny little shout he had had. No something bigger might have happened, but he could only assume that she had called Marie and Marie had given her the what for. This worried him too. Marie just wasn't like that, having shouting matches two days in a row, or any shouting matches for that matter, wasn't like her at all! Just as he was pondering what could possibly be wrong he looked up to see Marie's friend Ethan standing in front of him.

'Look Marie says can you tell your sister that she's sorry for what she said she was just upset. And also she says ''don't you dare let your mind wonder during this exam you can pass and you know you can so concentrate.'' Hope that helps mate, I'm sorry about all this but it's just the way it has to be.' Ethan turned and walked away before Jon could utter a word.

He knew the Marie he had met was still in there somewhere. At prom he'd mentioned how worried he was about his math exam and she said as long as he was concentrating and put his mind to it he would pass with a rainbow of colours. He knew she was right and so instead of wondering what exactly Ethan had meant about it having to be this way, he went through the last of his memory list of what to revise and then entered the hall as a hopeful and encouraged man.

Marie watched Ethan walk back toward her as the teacher in front started allowing the first group to go into the hall. Ethan gave her the thumbs up sign and smiled lightly. Very slyly she looked back at Jon who now seemed to have a look of determination on his face. She was glad.

He had looked so lost and hopeless, but now it would be ok she was sure of it.

The week passed as quickly as it could considering that they had exams everyday. Whenever they ran into each other Marie would ignore him and soon he was ignoring her too. Ethan and Samantha occasionally sent him looks of apology and he knew that they had tried their best to stop this all from happening. But they all knew that Marie wasn't a nasty person or hurtful, but they also knew that when she wanted to be she could be extremely stubborn.

Jon had called his sister and told her Marie's message, and had asked about what had happened. However his sister was resolved to not get involved and only said that after talking Marie it had put things into perspective and she was not saying a thing.

Jon spent the weekend with his mates down at the local games mall. He had spent the last two weeks answering questions about his new girlfriend Cindy.

At first he had been happy to answer and lie about which area of France she lived in, and what she liked to do in her spare time. But after Marie had stopped talking to him he's enthusiasm somewhat lacked and more questions about when they could meet her again began and he soon wouldn't utter a word about her. Every time one of his mates mentioned her name he felt miserable and wished he could just talk to her and let her know that he liked her, and just wanted them to be together. Marie had been right about one thing, she wasn't his, she never had been and it didn't look like she ever would be now. This thought proceeded to make him even more miserable and soon his mates were bored of his company and he headed home to mope in bed with crisps and coke.

Marie too sat on her bed with a large packet of crisps and watched an old romance film her mother had loved. She cried when the woman lost her true love, she laughed while they flirted and joked and smiled deeply when they kissed and pledged their eternal love. Then she cried because she wished it was her and Jon. Besides losing the one true love bit, she at least hoped to hold on to him.

Once she had watched the film 3 times repeatedly and eaten 2 bags of crisps and nearly drunk all the milkshake that Sam's mum had made for her, she decided to go out and get the shopping in that she needed. She decided to wear her roller blades that Suzy had given her when she had out grown them. Luckily Suzy couldn't blade for her life and had only worn them once. She tied up the laces and pulled across the straps, then pulled on her light jacket and picked up her back pack. Locking the house and coding in the alarm she started down the drive. At the mouth of the drive way she met Mrs Steadlier.

'Hello dear and how are you today?' She smiled brightly at Marie.

'Oh I'm fine Mrs Steadlier, and yourself?' She smiled back politely.

'Oh dear! You poor love what happened to your little admirer?'

'Sorry?' She asked confused.

'The lovely young man who took you to the prom and I assume left you that pretty flower. He seemed so nice and he made you smile so much.'

'Oh he was just a friend, no one important.'

'Oh dear, lie to me if you feel the need but don't lie to yourself. And just so you know I won't tell your father about the prom. But I do hope you start smiling again.' She shook her head a little and then walked away toward her house.

Marie stood for a moment surprised at how blunt Mrs Steadlier was to her. And yet she knew it was true.

She skated off to the shops and tried to remove the look of disappointment on Mrs Steadlier's face, from her mind.

She stood in the meat section of the local supermarket and was just deciding wither to buy chicken legs or breast and had just decided to buy breast because it would go better with the pasta she had at home, when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

'You had better decide what you're cooking for next week if your going away at the weekend, then it'll be ready for when Ashley comes.' Jon stood next to his mother talking and holding up a packet a beef stakes in one hand.

'Ok but you go and look for things that you can cook yourself over the weekend I'm not having you starve yourself all weekend just because you're no Gordon Ramsey.' He turned to move away and caught Marie's eye. He stood stock still and stared at her and she stared back at him.

'Jon? Are you OK? What's the matter? Who is that girl?' His mother questioned behind him until Marie suddenly realised what was happening, shoved the chicken into her basket and skated over to the till.

'MARIE! Wait!' Jon called after her. 'Marie!'

Marie stopped just ahead of him and he caught up with her.

'Marie, just tell me what's going on! Please!'

'Jonathan, listen to me I only stopped just now because I'd rather you didn't yell me name out in a public store where people know me. There is nothing going on except your getting on my nerves.' She spoke the words clearly and precisely to him then rolled off with her milk and chicken.

He stood for a moment then snapped out of the trance of disbelief and chased after her, still hearing his mothers worried cries behind him.

'See now I know there's something up, your hiding something and your using insults to hide it. Marie your insults are good, they hurt but I know you. I know that's not what your like. You've become the type of heartless bitch you told me you hate. You've hurt me and I can take it, but what ever you said to my sister has upset her a lot and your friends know your acting strange or they wouldn't send me apologetic looks every time they see me. If you don't want to tell me fine! But you should know that if you ever needed to talk or tell me you could.'

She paused; clearly she wasn't a good enough actress to pull this off.

'I know, but I don't and I won't so leave me alone now ok!'

Marie's escape that had been halted by Jon's strong grip that he had taken over her arm, now eased and she moved away swiftly to pay for her items. As she bagged the last of her shopping she looked back over her shoulder and saw him talking to his mother and she turned away again. He would never look at her again in the same way as he had that night at prom.

Or so she thought.

He turned from his mother to see her putting the carrier bag into her back pack, and then haul it on her back and leave without a backward glance.

Or so he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Maddy xxx **_


End file.
